In recent years, various electronic devices are provided to users, and portable terminals, such as a mobile phone, an Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) audio layer 3 (MP3) player, a Portable Media Player (PMP), and an electronic book, by which a user can access various contents while carrying the electronic device are widely used. Various functions, such as an ability to shoot photos or record moving images, play music, videos, and multimedia, and execute game functions, as well as a wireless transmission/reception function, are being integrated into the portable terminals. A display unit is provided on a front surface of the portable terminal, such that the multiple functions can be used, and a recent portable terminal, such as a smart phone, is provided with a display unit through which an entire front surface of the terminal is sensitive to a touch.
The electronic device, such as a portable terminal, is provided with various cases, or protective covers, which may be generally referred to as a cover. For example, a battery cover for covering a battery may be provided on a rear surface of the electronic device. The battery cover may be variously classified according to a mounting location or a cover state of the electronic device. For example, the battery cover may include a form which can be provided only on a rear surface of the electronic device, in detail, a form in which a display is exposed and only a periphery of an external appearance of the electronic device or a rear case is covered such that the display unit is used, or a form in which the entire electronic device is covered through a flip type case and the display unit is covered such that the display unit is used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.